The power of two
by drakeowner42
Summary: Another original story by me so content in the chapter might not be to appropriate for young children. This story takes place in a fire emblem like time with Fairy Tail. An old evil is arising again, it will take the children of the hero to defeat him.
1. Chapter 1

The power of two.

Welcome to another one of my own stories this going to really fun will have small cameos maybe i think i'll think about it. So back story chapter here you go.

Back story

Chapter 1

16 years before main characters present

This takes place 16 years before the main characters present date so right now they are at an foster home at the age of 1 and a half years of age. But right now is about there parents. But before that is a little bit about this world. This world is like a fire emblem world without all the characters like that i guess it's a mix between my other home made story and and fire emblem. There is of course magic, weapons and some death and maybe blood i'd rather no blood but blood makes sense so there will be spikes of blood especially in this chapter so the rating will be k+ or higher idk yet. But time for more back story. During this time there is a great war between good and evil. The parents of the main characters are well. I'll have to split this (sigh) there mother is the hero of the nation and there father is the commander of the army. During this great war the mother being the hero charged straight for the leader of the evil and there father following the end result was they did quote quote defeat the evil but they were defeated themselves so both parents were killed in the war. And the master of darkness as severely injured so the after the war that piece of land was neutral ground. And the weapons of the and general were left there waiting for their descendants to find 4 them. The master of Darkness' injuries led to amputations for all of his limbs (his arms and legs.) And for the next 16 years all of his servants build prosthetic arms and legs that work perfectly as if they were his real arms and legs. Now with the main characters their names are Sara and Nate nate being the older brother and Sara being the younger sister and as you probably guessed there twins. Both being 17 in the present date. Description time. (Sigh.) Nate is average height for 17 around 5'5" to 6'1" being 5'11"with crimson red hair and wears black and red clothing. Sara almost being the same she is 5'10.5" she also has crimson red hair with a white streak on the left side of her hair. Her hair length being to her shoulder height and Nate's could be thought as more of Natsu's hair style. Both have the magic of their parents but never knowing them they never found their powers until their 15 birthday. (Side note they were left on the doorstep of the foster home with an envelope that held their birth certificates and a note that said not to open till 15th birthday. And uh with just learning everything from the note. And when most people learn that learns stuff like this they'll either be really excited or get really angry and in this case they got really angry so.) With the end result of the entire building burnt. All the people in the town thought the 2 teens were killed in the fire but they were living just fine hidden from the town living in the basement of the scorched building.

End of backstory/chapter 1

Thank you for reading the backstory of this new story the next chapter to start the story off. I cannot wait. And i forgot to include i am making my pokemon fanfic like it originally started instead of following the anime because coming up with ideas for following the anime. So ya. So again thanks for reading and don't forget to check out my youtube channel it's running with new content coming out every once in awhile when i get to it. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

The power of two

Welcome back to another chapter of my second original story hope you guys enjoy as we now dive in to .Nate and Sara's adventure. So here we go

And yes I do have a disclaimer for this.

Disclaimer

These are copyright to me and stuff in that sort

But I do not mind fan art.

Without further ado, chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Darkness brews

(Note this is sometime around medieval or a better example a D&D campaign.) Once again Nate was coming to the shambled foster home. He checked to make sure no one saw him. Then entered the burnt building. He made his way to the basement where he and his sister Sara lived he had come back with supplies from the store. Happy birthday brother. Sara said. Happy birthday Sara, sorry I took so long it took a while to get the distraction I needed. Nate said. It's strange to think that four years ago you set fire to this building. She said. Ya. He said.

Flashback

Four years ago.

(Note: Nate's day had not been going well.) Hey Nate! Exclaimed Sara. What㈶5 ? Nate asked iterated. Come on its time for cake. She exclaimed. (Sigh) Fine. He said. They both walked in to the foster care building when, (Click) a bucket fell from the ceiling soaking him, it took them a second to find out that they could hear snickering from around the corner. ARE YOU SERIOUS! Nate shouted. Whoa Nate calm down. Said Sara. NO I'M DONE TODAY, I'M NOT TAKING THIS ANYMORE. He started walked slowly towards the two pranksters around the corner, each step he took the temperature in the room increased several degrees, eventually he burst into flames as he continued walking closer and closer leaving fire prints behind him, with his rage blinding him from letting him see what was going on around him. Eventually the entire building started to burn. Everyone else was evacuating the building, except Nate, Sara, and the other two boys. Now Nate was standing in front of both of them but the pillar above them started to collapse both of the boys bolted out to escape and the pillar fell on Nate rendering him unconscious, as Sara saw she ran over picked Nate up and started to pull him to the exit when the floor collapsed beneath them and they both fell down into the unknown of basement.

Two hours later

A couple of hours later Sara woke up to feel an unbelieve amount of pain in her right arm. She got up slowly realizing the same amount of pain in her right foot, as it turned out she had broken her right leg and her arm, She slowly limped over to Nate who was still unconscious but collapsed from her pain and landed next to Nate with even more pain. A couple of minutes passed and Nate finally woke up. Looking at Sara then wincing at the all mighty pain in his left leg. He slowly got up and tried to find anything to use as a brace and other medical equipment but found no such luck. Eventually he had found stairs that led to the surface, but to Nate's shock he found the entire building was gone all scorched, burnt, and some few embers. He got to the quickest tree tore off wood and tore the sleeves on his shirt off and tied it to make a brace for his leg. He quickly went back to the basement and did the same for his sister. Nate went back upstairs remembering the layout of the building to see where this basement was but it wasn't around any room he had seen as if it was a sealed off door, or some kind of door with a false wall on it or even a spell on it. He went out to try and find food. (He wanted to avoid the town as much as he could. And sorry for a bunch of animal lovers for this next part as much as I hate it too.) Nate eventually found some hares (for those unfamiliar with the word hares it's another name for a bunny or rabbit.) And brought them home cooked. (Because of his ability of fire.) He also had filled some water skins (unfamiliar with a water skin two if you've played D&D or Dungeons and Dragons a water skin is a water canister/bottle) for them to drink when he got back to the basement they ate the cooked hares and lived like that every day for the next four years.

End of flashback

Ya it's been awhile huh. Nate said. Yep. Ready for some cake now? Asked Sara. Ya, thanks sis. (How they get the cake first it's a basement and I forgot to mention it also has storage food. So extra food and stuff including milk. Eggs are from the wild.) Hey Nate? Asked Sara. Ya. Replied Nate. Who do you think our parents were? Sara asked. I'm not sure. Nate replied. (Crash) thank goodness you two are still here. Replied a very large bulky man said. Who are you? The twins asked simultaneously.

To be continued

Oh good ol' cliff hangers. Anyway thanks for reading guys once again I got a review on that I need a beta reader I have time and time again said I'm not getting one, but besides that it also said my grammar sucks. I know it sucks so does this entire generations grammar. Anyway enjoy and I'll see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The power of two

Welcome once again to another chapter of my second made up story. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far and I plan to have my cousin proof read these so when I get the time to see him this week with some of my other stories you'll might see some improvement. So besides that disclaimer and story go.

Disclaimer

I have copyrighted these characters to me and all sorts of stuff like that.

But I do not mind fan art

If you'd like you can send it to me through my Gmail or my pm box here on

If you couldn't guess my Gmail its drakeowner42 

Chapter 3

RUN!

Who are you? The twins asked simultaneously. That's not important right now, right now I need to get you two out of here. He said. Why? Nate asked. The dark lord is coming for you two. He said. Why? No time come with me if you want to live, NOW. The twins got up and the three of them started running towards the forest outside of town. Here. The bulky man said. They turned to a giant cliff. Whoa, great now we're trapped! Exclaimed Nate. No we're not jump. They all jumped into an invisible building. What? They both asked. This is the safe house I was told to bring you two to. He said. Well if we're safe now can we have some questions answered? Asked Nate. Alright yes we are safe enough that you can ask some questions. Now to answer the ones you already asked, my name is Alphonse Croze. I am the one of the 4 people your parents told to protect you. He said. Alright why do you need to protect us? Sara asked. There are 2 reasons why. The first reason is the power you two hold as it was heard 4 years ago, we all heard of a boy burning a foster house down with him and his sister still inside but never heard of again. The second reason is because of your parents and the dark lord. I don't understand? Said Sara. Only Nate has powers. She said. No you both hold the same power you just haven't unlocked it yet. He replied. Ok then what's so special about our parents? Asked Nate. Your Parents were the great leaders of the war 17 years ago. Alphonse said. You mean the war between the master of darkness and the humans. Sara replied. Yes your mother was the hero she was able to draw the legendary weapon from its seal in an obelisk and your father was able to break the curse of the the second legendary weapon. He said. Ok, but why did you call the master of darkness the dark lord? Asked Sara. He is returning for conquer, and he is succeeding! And as it was heard from one of his conquers quote "yes the master is back, but I am no longer the master of darkness, I am now the Dark Lord of Qual Strom (Qual Strom is the name of this world). Alphonse said. Ok. The twins said. (Psssh) you might need these take what you can use. The wall had opened up to show a wall of weapons organized into sections. Nate grabbed a double bladed sword, two swords, assault rifle and pistol with a magic pouch of extra ammo. Sara grabbed double Pistols, a sniper, a sword, and a bow and a magic pouch of extra ammo. Here is a weapons pouch so you can store your bigger weapons. And holsters for your pistols, and cloaks to hide in the shadows. (Crash) what was that? Said Alphonse. Run down the stairs to the emergence exit. Now.

To be continued

Thanks for reading see you guy's next chapter. Man, I can't wait see fan art that people create for this it's going to be so cool.


End file.
